Santa SeiyaDirector's CutCapitulo 1
by Tio Konoha
Summary: A minha versão de como CDZ deveria ser XDDD


..:Santa Seiya: Director's Cut:..

Capitulo 1-Meu nome é Seiya!Eu sou o protagonista! D

Narrador: Noite,céu estrelado.Um homem e uma mulher andam pelas ruínas da Grécia,fitando o céu.Não será necessário dizer seus nomes pois eles são dois extras idiotas e não farão a mínima diferença na história...enfim...

Extra(Homem): Uau,que céu bonito!

Extra(Mulher): Tanto faz...

Extra(Homem): Não diga isso,onde está seu romantismo?

Extra(Mulher): Ficou na cama,junto com sua broxada...

Extra(Homem): ...

CRASH

Narrador: Foi o som que eles ouviram.O som que uma estrela faria se caísse na Terra.

Extra(Homem): Será que uma estrela caiu!

Extra(Mulher): Sim claro,e você está vendo Armagedom demais...

Narrador: Eles seguiram em direção à origem do som,e ao chegarem lá,se espantaram com o que viram.

Extra(Homem): Oh,é,é...um garoto!

Extra(Mulher): Isso qualquer um pode ver...

Extra(Homem):...

Extra(Mulher): Que foi?

Extra(Homem): Porque você está tão grossa comigo?

Extra(Mulher): Porque você me arrastou até esse fim de mundo para ver RUÍNAS e um céu...

Extra(Homem):Ah...

Narrador: Kaham...será que vocês poderiam parar de discutir e continuar a história?

Extra(Homem): Ah,desculpa.

Extra(Mulher): Ta,ta,que seja...

Extra(Homem): OH!Veja como está ferido!

Extra(Mulher): Ele caiu do céu,queria o que seu jegue?

Extra(Homem):Ta bom,agora já chega!Estou farto de vo...

Narrador: Em seguida,algo aconteceu,e este algo-ainda bem-interrompeu a discussão.O garoto em questão estava se levantando,com alguns resmungos e grunhidos indecifráveis...

Garoto: Unghhhhh...

Extra(Homem): O-I!V-O-C-Ê E-S-T-Á B-E-M?

Narrador: As pessoas tendem a achar que falando tudo ALTO e DEMORADO,qualquer um pode entender outra língua...

Extra(Mulher): A gente é do Japão,você entende o que agente fala?

Garoto: Vão se fuder.

Extra(Homem): É,pelo jeito entende...

Narrador: E então,surgiu um vulto,o medo tomou conta do garoto,e do casal,que saiu correndo-não espere vê-los novamente,extras são extras-enquanto o garoto ficava esperando a chegada do seu algoz.

Mulher Mascarada: Então você estava aqui Seiya...

Seiya: Não,não tava aqui não,tava na lanchonete do seu Jorge,dá pra ver não!

Mulher Mascarada: Espero que você seja tão forte na luta de amanhã quanto é irônico...

Seiya: Vá te catar...

Mulher Mascarada: Vamos voltar,você precisa treinar mais para ganhar de Cassius amanhã.

Seiya:Eu já estou forte o bastante pra ganhar daquele gorilão!

Mulher Mascarada: Ah é?

Narrador:A mulher,que tinha o rosto oculto por uma máscara,se chamava Marin,e era a mestre do garoto,a qual chamou de um movimento rápido das mãos ela mandou Seiya longe.

Marin:Você não consegue desviar disso,acha que pode matar Cassius?

Seiya:Sim,porque eu tenho algo muito melhor que o cosmo!

Marin:O quê?

Seiya: Meu nome está no título!

Marin: Ah...é verdade.

Seiya:Então...

Marin: Mas Seiya...me diga,você já sentiu o cosmo alguma vez dentro de si? Sentiu como se o universo inteiro estivesse dentro de você?

Seiya: Não,não uso drogas.

Marin:...

Seiya: Marin,se o que você quer é uma prova do meu poder,eu te darei.Veja Marin, todo o poder do meu cosmo!

Narrador: Seiya socou o chão,mas o que era para ser um ato vazio,foi-com ajuda de Hollywood e seus efeitos é claro-um show de luzes e destruição do chão.Muitas pedrinhas voaram na cara de Marin.Ainda bem que usava máscara...Marin pensava "Quando foi que ficou tão forte?Foi um golpe de sorte?...deve ser o tal poder do protagonista mesmo...".Ela também achava que havia visto a aura de pégaso atrás de Seiya.

Marin: Acho melhor parar de beber...

Narrador: Então,no dia seguinte,a luta pela a qual Seiya vinha treinando tanto ia finalmente acontecer.Seiya contra Cassius,a luta que decidiria quem seria digno de usar a lendária armadura de pégaso.

Grande Mestre: Cada um de vocês derrotou 9 guerreiros até hoje.Quem for o vencedor deste embate será o portador da lendária armadura.

Mulher Mascarada:Espere!

Grande Mestre:Oq foi Shina?

Shina: Seiya tentou fugir do santuário ontem,e isto é uma falta grave!

Grande Mestre: O nome dele está no título,ele pode...

Shina: Isso não é justo!

Grande Mestre:Vá te catar...

Shina:...

Grande Mestre: Pronto,agora se matem,digo,lutem com honra e bravura!

Cassius: Vou te matar Seiya!

Narrador: Cassiu era grande,o tipo de pessoa que só poderia surgir numa história ficcional.Ele Segurou Seiya numa das mãos.

Cassius: Vou matar você aos poucos,primeiro vou cortar sua orelha.PREPARE-SE SEIYA!

Narrador: Uma orelha caiu...mas vocês sabem muito bem que não foi a de Seiya.

Cassius? AAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH!COMO!

Narrador: Seiya se virou,e na sua mão podia-se ver uma enorme faca.Alguns juraram ter conseguido ler "ginsu" na lâmina.

Seiya: Há,eu sabia que cortava até latinha de alumínio,mas na propaganda não falava que cortava orelha de porco também!

Cassius: ORA SEU!

Narrador: Então Seiya começa a surrar Cassius.Era óbvio quem ganharia a luta.

Seiya: E então Cassius,desiste?

Cassius: C-como?Eu sempre ganhei de você!

Seiya: Não importa o quanto você ganhava de mim,o que importa é que o protagonista SEMPRE vence no final!HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cassius:...

Seiya: Cassiu,você nunca sentiu o cosmo dentro de você,você só tem força bruta.

Cassius: Sentir o cosmo dentro de mim?...eu...eu...não uso drogas...

Seiya: ...não é disso que eu estou falando.

Cassius: Ok Seiya,se você me mostrar o cosmo dentro de você,eu aceito minha derrota!

Seiya: Ok então...

Narrador: Seiya começou a traçar um desenho no ar com suas mãos-alguns diriam que era um péssimo mímico-que na verdade era a constelação de pégaso...se visto de um certo ângulo e depois de alguns copos de cerveja,até que parecia um pégaso mesmo...

Shina: SAI DAÍ CASSIUS!

Seiya: METEÓRO DE PÉGASO!

Narrador: Dezenas de socos que não poderiam ser vistos por humanos comuns(leia-se:pessoas não drogadas) foram desferidos.No momento seguinte,Cassiu estava no chão.

Cassius: Co-como?Eu não consegui nem ver os golpes...

Seiya: Nada como a tecla "forward"...

Cassius: Droga,nunca entendi o que era aquele "FF"...desmaia

Grande Mestre:Parabéns Seiya,a partir de hoje,você é o dono da armadura de Pégaso!

Seiya:Tanto faz,sayonara losers!sai correndo com a armadura nas costas

Todos:gota

Capitulo 1-Meu nome é Seiya!Eu sou o protagonista! D

FIM

No próximo episódio de Santa Seiya:Director's Cut:

Seiya:Ola,meu nome é Goku,digo,Seiya!Oh não,o torneio intergaláctico começou! Eu terei que enfrentar logo de cara um,um...EXTRA!(q sorte D)...não perca no próximo capitulo:" Os cabelos,digo,Cavaleiros Sagrados da Deusa Atena!"

Não conheci o outro mundo por quereeeeer!


End file.
